


Next to me

by SweetLoveCries



Series: Tell me a story... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto making mean soup, College, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tsukki being sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/pseuds/SweetLoveCries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T.Kei: I have headache bigger than Oikawa’s ego. Turn that crap off and be quiet for ONE night.</p><p>The music stopped. Blessed silence filled the walls of Tsukishima’s dorm room. Then his phone beeped again.</p><p>B.Kotarou: I’ll be right over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to me

**Author's Note:**

> For pretty friend from tumblr, fulfilling the request to use "I'll be right over" sentence. Hope you like it.

College was a pain. And in case of Tsukishima Kei, no matter how much he loved his major, some classes were exhausting to the point of fainting. Adding to it, he has a very familiar, overly energetic, loud neighbor in at the dorms. Bokuto had confirmed to him that he was, in every aspect of it, indeed a night bird (the bird of prey is what he prefers to be called but when did Tsukishima care about that?). The only little peace and quiet he could have was morning but usually he was having classes then so you get the picture.

After one exquisitely loud night of partying in the apartment next to his, Tsukishima was late for his morning classes so he had to redeem them in the afternoon. He was tired, sleepless and overall worn out. Yamaguchi was worried for him when they met at the campus but Tsukishima waved it off, saying it was all the studying and difficult classes. After having a bite to eat with him, Tsukishima went home and promptly passed out on the couch. If there was any noise, he didn’t hear it.

He woke up with heavy pressure behind his eyes.  A loud thump in his head informed him of the building up headache, and in less than two minutes Tsukishima was running to the bathroom and hogging the toilet. The gross nausea had him throw up and his stomach churned painfully. He fell backwards, hitting the tub, eyes red and watery. It sucked. He got sick in less than 24 hours and he couldn’t do anything about it.

He somehow scrambled onto his feet, the headache making him a bit dizzy- staying in the bathroom on the cold tiles was not recommended. He reached for the cabinet and after digging around he found few painkillers and took one. His mouth felt like he was eating ashes so he took two glasses of water.

He dragged himself back to the couch (bed was too far away) and dropped himself on it. He didn’t know what time it was. The only important thing is that it was quiet, Bokuto’s either sleeping or out, so he can close his eyes for a while. He pulled some couch covers over himself and settled in for a nap.

A while turned into few hours. He was woken up by a loud thump of the door, a crash, loud whooping and music. Tsukishima groaned and turned around on the couch, feeling around blindly on the coffee table, searching for his cellphone.

 **_T.Kei:_ ** _Turn that shit off  
**B.Kotarou:**  Why!? It’s Friday! Kuroo’s coming you should come over as well._

Another groan.

 **_T.Kei:_ ** _I have headache bigger than Oikawa’s ego. Turn that crap off and be quiet for ONE night._

The music stopped. Blessed silence filled the walls of Tsukishima’s dorm room. Then his phone beeped again.

 **_B.Kotarou:_ ** _I’ll be right over._

Oh no.   
**_Oh no_**.

Tsukishima sat up and instantly regretted it. The world spun around him and he fell back down. He sent pile of messages to Bokuto to not bother and come over, to just stay quiet and let him sleep but he didn’t get any response. He did hear lots of noise from Bokuto’s room and finally he heard the door open.  Tsukishima whimpered and turned around, facing the backrest of the couch- what did he do to deserve this?!

Surprisingly, Bokuto’s arrival wasn’t loud as he expected it to be. It was a soft click of the door opening and closing and Bokuto’s feet padding around, probably taking off his shoes. He was humming quietly as came over to where Tsukishima was lying on the couch. He placed something on the coffee table and, if Tsukishima’s nose was working properly, it was a soup.

_…Bokuto made him soup?_

“I made you some food!” Bokuto confirmed what Tsukishima was thinking. He walked to the further part of the couch and lifted Tsukishima’s legs so he could sit down, then placed them in his lap.

“You didn’t have to,” the blond muttered whilst rubbing his temples. He could sense the calculating gaze on him so he looked over at Bokuto.

“What?”  
“Hmmm… you look really pale. Are you sure it’s just a headache?”  
“I’m just exhausted, nothing special,” Tsukishima sighed. He wanted to move his legs away from Bokuto’s lap but he didn’t have where to put them.  Well, since Bokuto didn’t seem to mind it, he just left them there.

“You should’ve told me earlier. I’d keep quiet,” Bokuto said, fidgeting. His voice held a tone of guilt, making Tsukishima’s stomach twist.

“I got sick this morning.” Tsukishima quickly added. He didn’t want Bokuto to think he was keeping him up at night while he was sick.  
Bokuto didn’t look like he believed him.  
“It’s true. I was fine yesterday. Spent time with Yamaguchi. I woke up with headache this morning and nausea.”  
Bokuto eyed him critically, as if checking if he was lying. Then nodded. And  ** _then_**  gave Tsukishima a smile that lit up the room.

“I’ll feed you!”  
Tsukishima went pale in face (paler than he already was).   
“That won’t be necessary, I can eat by myself.”  
“Nonsense!  It’s a rule that sick people are always being fed by non-sick people!”  
“Where the hell did you hear that rule?”  
“My mother told me that.”  
Tsukishima raised eyebrows at him.   
“What? It’s true! Ask your mother, she’ll tell you the same!”  
There was no point in arguing about this, Bokuto will never give up.  
“Still, I’ll eat by myself.”  
“No. I refuse to give you the spoon.”

And to prove his point, he picked up the bowl and held it on a distance, away from Tsukishima.

Bokuto grinned: “Don’t wriggle or try to fight for it because it will burn us.”

Tsukishima felt heat rise up to his face, and it had nothing to do with the sickness and everything with the fact that Bokuto will spoon feed him. He watched him scoop up the warm liquid and hold it in front of his face. Tsukishima grumbled and a string of complaints was muttered under his breath, to which Bokuto paid no attention, before he accepted the offered food.

Which was delicious. Tsukishima never thought that instant noodles can taste so good. Or maybe it was just the fact that he didn’t eat whole day. But after that first spoon, he had no more complaints about being fed- he just wanted to finish that thing off, his stomach was asking for it. And Bokuto was more than happy to oblige.

Bowl was placed on the coffee table once the soup was gone and Bokuto was beaming at Tsukishima again.  
“It tasted good, right?”  
Tsukishima just nodded, the feeling of embarrassment from being fed returning full blast.  
“You should move to bedroom to sleep.”  
“No, I like it better here. It’s closer to bathroom.” In case his stomach acts up again.   
“Ooh, I get, I get it. Hmm…” he inspected the couch, “this one… it’s the type that you can pull apart and have two or three people sleep in it, right?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“Great! I’m staying the night!”

What!?

“Bokuto-san, you really don’t have-“  
“I want to.”  
And Tsukishima wasn’t in position to fight him. He barely had strength to keep his head up.

Bokuto stood up and bounced off in the bedroom. Tsukishima sat up, the head giving a painful throb. Maybe… maybe it won’t be that bad for Bokuto to stay for the night. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and cool it off a bit (it felt like it was on fire) and by the time he was back, the couch all fixed up- wide with pillows and few blankets. Bokuto was standing by it with hands on his hips.

“All done!  I’ll sleep on the inner side and you sleep on the edge. Is that okay?”  
Tsukishima nodded and watched Bokuto bounce on the couch and take his place by the wall. Writing off the heat on his face to the sickness (it wasn’t really, he knows that), he climbed in as well, pulling the covers over him. Good, the world stopped spinning. Now he has to deal with Bokuto’s face three centimeters away from his.

Bokuto smiled: “Just tell me if you need anything!”

And Tsukishima could feel a small tug in his chest. A small, warm, comforting hand that chased away all the worries he had and all the heavy thoughts. He briefly wondered why Bokuto was doing all of this- he had no obligation to bring him food or stay around and take care of him while he was sick.

But his tired brain couldn’t dwell on those thoughts for too long. He’ll address them once he’s in proper state to rationally think.

In the meantime, he will enjoy the warmth of the hand that seized his own and brought it against the chest to warm it up.


End file.
